Jessie and Buzz moments
by purpledragon6
Summary: Just a bunch a one-shots focusing on my OTP either together or just on their own. Please read and review. RE-DONE!
1. The Shag Rug

**A/N: For my reviewer: Elizabeth Smith. **

**This was originally chapter 1 for this whole story but I realized that not only was it to short but it was perfect for her idea as well. So for those of you who are still reading, this is the next chapter of Buzz and Jessie Moments.**

* * *

Bonnie's mother had tendency of handing down all of her old clothes, furniture, even decorations from her old room down to her daughter. These hand-me-downs would range from shirts with beaded patterns and A-line sleeves, to old toys and collages of pressed flowers. The newest addition to the room had to be the ugliest thing though. It was a fuzzy, orange, circle with a few stray threads poking out from the sides. It also smelt oddly of moth balls and the oldies and the toys refused to go near it, well, except for Jessie that is and usually wherever she went, a certain space man would go with her.

"What is it?" Buzz asked looking at the circle closely.

"I think it was an animal of some sort." Jessie poked it but leapt back as if it would attack her. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"In that case, I think its dead." Buzz said bluntly, taking a step back.

"Oh wait! I think I know what this is! I think Bonnie's mom called it a shag rug." Jessie said, smiling widely and petting the thing.

"It's kind of creeping me out." Buzz muttered backing away from it slowly again.

"I think its kind of cute! In a dirty, old, kind of way." She said, but suddenly flung herself away from the thing when it moved beneath her.

"Holy! It moved!" Jessie exclaimed, jumping up and gripping her hat in fright.

"Let's just walk away... Slowly." Her male counter part said, trying to sound calm

The two toys backed away slowly and then they took off running hoping that the rug wasn't following them. Once they were a safe distance away, they turned back around and looked at the rug from their spot near the bed.


	2. Hand Soap?

'Jessie uncapped one of the bottles of hand soad and tipped it over to let a small dab of the thick liquid leak onto her hands.

This one was a silver color and it smelled strongly like ginger. Jessie smiled at this, and she then moved onto the next bottle. The soap was thicker and didn't really have a smell. It was almost a clear color.

She wiped her hands off and pumped the tiny handle on the snowman soap dispenser. This one was also silver but, this time, it smelled like mint.

She certainly was having fun playing with the soaps.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind.

"Playing with soap." Jessie answered as she looked over her shoulder and she saw Buzz.

"That's...sort of weird." Buzz muttered.

Jessie smiled to herself as she picked up a handful of the mint scented soap and jumped to the floor. She pressed the button on Buzz's helmet, causing it to whoosh shut and then she threw the soap at his face.

Grinning, Buzz wiped the soap off and threw it back at Jessie. They both then climbed back up the counter and climbed into the sink, before trying to wash the soap off.

After they washed the soap off and closed the bottles they walked back to Bonnie's bedroom.

"Where were you two?" Woody asked.

"We were in the bathroom." Jessie said smiling.

Woody gave her a strange look.

"What were you doing?" Woody asked expectantly.

"Don't worry we're clean." Buzz laughed.

Woody backed away slowly. Jessie nudged Buzz's leg with her's.

"Not funny." She said.

She kissed his cheek and walked away.

**thanks fanficaddict02**


	3. Trapped!

The closet was dark and small, which were two things that Jessie hated. In Bonnie's rush to pick up her toys, she had accidentally thrown Jessie and Buzz into the closet and shut the door, leaving the doll in a only thing she could she in this cramped space was the slight glow that Buzz's suit gave off, which had dimmed over the years with Andy. That didn't really help her though and the walls still felt as though they were closing in on her. The one thing that pulled her from her own fears was a sudden voice from right next to her. Just like the light though, it didn't really help to calm her.

"Jess, it's ok, we'll get out, they'll know were missing." Buzz offered trying to comfort Jessie.

"We'll never get out and I'll be here forever." Jessie had been mumbling to herself over and over again.

"No, we won't be here forever, I promise." Buzz said reassuringly.

"P-promise?" Jessie asked, trembling a bit as she spoke.

"Promise." Buzz echoed in a soft tone.

He wasn't really sure of this though. It had been almost an hour since Bonnie had left them in the closet and they were now starting to get worried. That's when the spaceman remembered a conversation he had heard between Bonnie and her mother earlier on in the day. If he had blood, it would have drained from his face by now. Slowly, he turned to look at Jessie, who in turn was still panicking.

"Dose she even realize we're not there?" Jessie yelled, putting a hand to her chest and breathing deeply.

"I think she went to her grandma's house". Buzz muttered, rubbing his forehead and trying to keep calm.

It wasn't until Jessie went into fetal position and started rocking herself did Buzz starting to panic. He sighed and got up from his sitting potion on the floor. He sat down next to Jessie and moved her so she now sat on his lap facing him. Jessie wiped the non-existent tears from her eyes and let out a shuttering breath as he began to rock her. The constant, gentle movement helped her to calm down a bit more. The closet didn't seem so small anymore.

"I promised you we would get out of here and I intended on keeping that promise". Buzz said softly.

"Sorry its just… dark small spaces remind me of storage." She whimpered, trying to keep her voice from shaking again as she finally calmed herself.

Buzz held her tighter but began to blush when he realized how close they were. They both stared at each other for a minute. Jessie leaned in and closed the gap between them. When they pulled away she heard the familiar SPROING. She smiled to herself, closed her eyes and snuggled her head on his chest. Buzz smiled and lightly kissed the top of her head. A half an hour later woody found them asleep in each others arms. Woody sighed and walked away but not before making a mental note to keep an eye on those two.

* * *

Jessie and Buzz woke up and discovered that the closet door was wide opened. Taking a reviled breath, Jessie stood and helped the other up. They both walked out and we're greeted by a not so happy Woody. They knew that look well actually. It was the same look Andy would get whenever Molly would bring over a male friend. It was the look of an over protective older brother.

"Hey Woody, what's up?" Jessie asked happily.

"Oh nothing much." Woody said in an unamused tone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask-" Jessie froze midsentence as she finally began to catch on.

There was an awkward silence that quickly followed this. Filled only by a change of footing from Jessie and a fold of fabric arms from Woody. After a little while, Jessie found the courage to speak again.

"You saw us in the closet"? Jessie asked dryly.

"Yep". Woody said shaking his head

"Buzz if I were you I would run." Jessie muttered with a roll of the eyes.

Buzz nodded and made a run for it, followed by Woody, who was now in Big brother mode.


	4. The Dance

"Hey Jessie" Dolly called as she approached her friend one day, in her hand was a pink slip of paper.

"Hey Dolly, what's up"? Jessie asked looking up from what ever it was she was currently doing.

"Did you hear about the dance this Friday?" Dolly asked, holding out the sheet of paper for her friend to see just in case she hadn't.

"Yeah, I'm going." She said happily, taking a look at the invite again.

"Oh." Dolly's face fell when she said that.

"What ?" Jessie asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Um, it's themed, you know like the girls wear dresses and make up and stuff." Dolly informed her gently, fiddling with the edge of her dress.

"So?" Jessie was a soft pink color by now, feeling a bit awkward now.

"Well it's just; um, it doesn't really seem to be your thing." She muttered, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Jessie's face exploded in a shade of red. She began to feel a mix of emotions at the moment. Both upset, annoyed, and, self-conscious. Her eyes darted to the ground for a moment as she thought this over and then she quickly looked up at Dolly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN." Jessie yelled louder than she had intended to.

"Nothing it just uh" Dolly squeaked and quickly walked away just as quick. "Nothing! Just see you there."

Jessie stood up from her spot on the floor and went to go find Buzz. She found him working on that cardboard spaceship again, for some reason or another. Carefully, she leaned on it and put on a soft smile before speaking to him.

"Hey Buzzie" she called to him.

"Hey Jess, what's new"? He asked, still working on the ship.

"Well, Dolly said the most stupid thing." She muttered in an annoyed tone.

"What was that"? He asked, looking up at her through the plastic shield of the cardboard ship.

"She said apparently dresses and make up isn't my thing ". She mumbled as she looked down at him.

"Well uh…" Buzz stuttered, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable with this topic.

"Wait, you don't actually agree with her do you?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Well". Buzz said quickly, sitting up suddenly.

"You know what, why don't you just go on your own?" Jessie yelled angrily as she rushed off, her destination: Bonnie's mother's room.

* * *

Jessie climbed onto the make-up table in Bonnie's parent's room. She smiled to herself as she looked over all of the fancy fabric tissues and colored powders and creme make-ups and then got to work. She would need to practice if she wanted to be ready for Friday night. When Friday finally rolled around, like Jessie suggested, Buzz went alone. He stood there sort of depressed watching the other couples dance. He suddenly felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"You owe me big time". A voice whispered in an annoyed tone.

He turned around and was surprised to see Jessie. Her hair was down and flowing around her thin waist. Her regular attire was now replaced with a light blue dress, which wrapped around her beautifully and expertly despite it only being a simply colored cloth in reality. She also wore a very light dusting of make up. Shimmering blue on her eyelids and rose red lipstick on her lips. To complete the look, a silver necklace and a silver hair pin were added.

"You look beautiful." Was all he managed to say in his amazement.

Jessie giggled; she loved it when he complimented her. Taking his hand, they both made their way to the dance floor and Jessie smiled triumphantly when she saw Dolly's surprised expression.

"Just a friendly reminder: I am never doing this again."


	5. Wedding Bells

Buzz and Jessie were playing a game of scrabble for what seemed to be the fifth time that day. To be honest, Jessie was growing sick of the game, but Buzz insisted that they play. Jessie just couldn't figure out why he wanted to play the game so badly, but without anything this to do, she decided that playing it wasn't so bad.

"OK... **Will**, thats 10 points." Buzz said as he laid down the tiles.

"**Yo-yo**." Jessie said aloud as she took her turn and placed them down. "That's a word right?"

"Yes, and that is, two points. So I'm going with, **you**." Buzz said while Jessie giggled at the rather short word.

Without many tiles left, Jessie decided to skip her turn and allowed Buzz to take a double turn. He smiled, and with the pieces, began to spell out another word. He spelled out the word **marry**, then at the bottom of the **M **tile he placed an **E**. Jessie's eyes widened as she took the last to tiles she had: **Y** and **S. **she placed the **Y** at the left side of the **E **and the **S** on the right side.

"Of course I will!" She verbally said as she jumped up, knocked over the board, grabbed the other's hand and then dragged him across the room. "Come on! Lets go tell everyone!"

She then stopped suddenly and turned to him. She just wanted to make sure of things first, though she knew he wouldn't kid about something like this.

"Are you serious?" She asked, pointing at him.

Buzz just nodded his head and smiled at the beautiful red-head as she blushed and then got exited all over again.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna go tell Dolly!" Jessie yelped as she ran off happily, leaving the other behind in the room.

" Well, come on then!" She said as she ran back a second later and grabbed Buzz's hand again and ran with him in the direction of the TV room where their friends were.

"He proposed!" Jessie yelled as soon as she ran up to Dolly and Woody

"Took him long enough!" Woody said hugging his little sister, while Dolly was to stunned for words.

"I gotta know, was that what all that scrabble was for?" She asked, smirking when she got three nods for an answer. "I knew it. You know, I always liked that game."

She looked up at Woody and smirked, hoping that he would get some ideas from this.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later:**

Jessie sighed happily as she looked at the lovely white dress she had on. Her usually braided red hair now flowed around her shoulders like a curtain of waves. She was in such a good mood today that she did not even mind the powdery blue and pink make-up Dolly had forced her to put on. It was that special of a day for her. In just a few minutes, she was going to be married to the love of her life and nothing could ruin her good mood. Except for maybe a sudden knock at the door startling the living heck out of her.

"Hey, are you excited?" Woody asked upon entering the room, a warm smile present on his plastic face.

"Yeah... And also... Overly nervous." she admitted in a soft mutter. "Is that normal?"

"Don't be." Woody laughed as he went to her and hugged her softly. "I don't blame you though, so yes, it is perfectly normal."

He then put an arm around his little sister's shoulders and the two walked back to Bonnie's room where the rest of the toys were gathered. Woody walked Jessie down the make-shift aisle. Buzz was waiting at their make-shift alter. Jessie took a deep breath and smiled as the wedding began.


	6. Meet The Parents

Buzz and Jessie had been married for about a week when it happened. While they were going on one of their walks when they heard what sounded like a small sniffle. Jessie turned around suddenly, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. The sniffle had suddenly turned into a cry. it was coming from under the dresser in Bonnie's room. Jessie rushed to it and climbed underneath it instantly, crawled towards the cry.

"what is it?" Buzz asked curiously.

Jessie crawled back out from under the dresser. In her arms, she was holding a tiny object in her arms. Another sniffle could be heard from it as she smiled widely.

**Meanwhile:**

Dolly and Woody were sitting on Bonnie's bed. Both had just woken up from a nap when Buzz and Jessie ran up to the side of the bed. They looked up curiously at the couple, and then down to the thing in Jessie's arms, then back up to them. They were going to wait for her to explain.

"Hey Woody! Look what we found!" Jessie called as she rushed to where her male counterpart was.

"What is it?" Woody asked, looking over the side of the bed.

"Its a baby!" Jessie yelled in her excitement, causing the startled Woody to fall from the bed.

"A what!" Both Dolly and Woody exclaimed in unison.

Dolly jumped off the bed, helped her friend up, and they both gave the object a thorough inspection. Sure enough, there was a tiny baby doll in Jessie's arms. it was at least an inch big, no bigger than one of Dolly's arms, and she had the brightest red hair and sparkling blue eyes that hadn't been opened a minute ago. She yawned softly and then looked up at Jessie.

"Momma?" It cooed sweetly, rubbing its small eyes.

"It thinks you're it's mother." Woody pointed out in a Captain Obvious type way.

"She dose sort of look like you two." Dolly commented suddenly, taking notice of the baby's key traits.

"Well, if she doesn't have a mother... Then I guess we should adopt her!" Jessie said cheerfully turning towards Buzz with a hopeful smile.

"I guess so." Buzz said, just as cheery as Jessie.

At that moment the car could be heard as it pulled into the drive way. The toys were quick to scatter away and went back to where Bonnie had left them. The four year old girl made her way upstairs and happily entered her room. She picked both Buzz and Jessie up first and was about to play with them when something caught her eye. There, still in Jessie's arms, was the tiny baby doll. She instantly recognized her.

"Chrissy! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Bonnie beamed as she happily plucked the small doll up.

She looked down at the two other toys in her hands suddenly. She noticed the red hair and blue eyes of the two, which closely matched the traits of Chrissy. Suddenly, a sweet little idea was forming in Bonnie's mind that she thought was absolutely perfect. Putting the three toys together and holding their hands together with hers, she smiled lovingly at the little family.

" I guess your mommy and daddy found you." Bonnie said in a cheery voice, hugging the toys tightly to her chest.

A few seconds later, the door bell rang Bonnie placed the three on her bed and rushed out the door to see who it was. When the toys came back to life, they all approached the make-shift family to welcome little Chrissy to their group.

* * *

After a little bit, the new parents finally got to have a good look at their new baby as well as got to spend some time playing with her. Despite it only being about half of an hour, they still managed to grasp most of their daughter's personality and traits. They were quiet as they performed their own inspection but after a little bit, Jessie decided to speak up about what she thought of their new daughter.

"Who would you say Chrissy looks more like?" Jessie asked bouncing the child on her knee carefully.

"Well, both of us, I guess." Buzz said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? I always thought she was a bit more like you". Jessie exclaimed happily as she nuzzled the baby's tummy.

"Shes energetic, stuborn, funny, pretty, and adorable like you". Buzz muttered as he patted the baby's head.

"And she likes the color pink and she has your blue eyes and-" Jessie started but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"I don't like the color pink!" Buzz protested while blushing a light pink color.

"What ever Mrs. Nesbit." Jessie laughed wildly at the memory.

Chrissy started to laugh a similar laugh to Jessie's.

"She has my voice to!" Jessie exclaimed walked up a moment later having heard the conversation and decided to wait for the right moment to put his two cents in.

"Shes seems more like you". Buzz laughed in conclusion.

"Shes like both of you! You are the parents after all. Shes supposed to be like both of you!" Woody informed them in a matter-of-fact way.

"STOP TALKING!" Chrissy yelped suddenly, sounding a bit annoyed by Woody's voice.

"She gets that from both of us". Buzz and Jessie said in unison


	7. Coffee Hype

A gentle rain blessed the ground outside of Bonnie's house that afternoon. With the little girl off visiting a friend's house that day, the toys found this to be the perfect time to relax. Right now, they were either silently reading or quietly chatting. All was peaceful until a sudden flash of red rushed into the room and knocked both Buzz and Woody right over. It sped across the room and knocked down books, other toys, blanckets and a chair even!

"What the heck was that?" Woody exclaimed as he tried to get up but was knocked down yet again by the same flash, which in turn quickly sped away. "And that!?"

He got up yet again and dusted himself off and looked around the room for the source of the flash while Buzz just laid there, to stunned to move. Just then Jessie ran up to them with frightfully fast speed ands topped just in front of Woody. One more step and she would have run him over again for sure and he would soon find out why. Her eyes were darting around in her head and she kept jumping up and down like she was on an invisible trampoline. After a split second of standing there (she was moving that fast) she spoke.

"HEYGUYS!I'MREALLYHYPERRIGHTNOWBECAUSEIDRANKSOMETHINGCALLEDCOFFEE!'" She exclaimed in a jumbled mess, then suddenly cut herself off and stood there.

Giving them no time to respond, she ran off in the direction of Bonnie's bedroom door and took off down the hall, calling over her shoulder something about going to race a squirrel or something like that. At that moment, Buzz stood and approached Woody. Both boys were trying to figure out what had just happened. They eventually turned to each other and gave each other the same 'What the hell just happened' look.

"How do you keep up with her?" Woody asked suddenly, shaking his head as he thought over the sudden turn of events.

"Well, I just wait till the sugar crash." Buzz laughed, turning and walking away while still laughing.

Half an hour later, a sudden flash of red entered the room and zoomed up to the top of Bonnie's bed and then zipped under the blankets and stopped. Buzz and Woody walked to Bonnie's bed and climbed up. Jessie peered over the edge of the blanket as soon as she sensed them. She was bouncing now, and instead looked very tired and worn out.

"Hey...guys." She said sleepily as her eyes shut then re-open before closing completely.

Her head drooped and she instantly fell asleep. The two boys still there for a minute, then they quickly crept to the edge of the bed and climbed down. Once on the floor, they turned to one another.

"Sugar crash." Buzz laughed quickly in a mocking tone, trying not to wake up the sleeping girl.

They were quiet for the time being, and kept quiet as they slid out of the bedroom door, down the hall way, down the stairs, and then passed the living room. Once they were sure they were far away, Buzz and Woody burst out laughing.


	8. Facebook

"Hey, Buzz, Woody come check this out!" Jessie called from her spot at the computer one day.

Jessie had been up there for over three hours now and a curios Buzz and Woody climbed onto the table to see what she had been up to. Jessie stood next to the computer and pointed to the screen and smiled proudly. On the screen, there was a blue facebook page pulled open. A picture of Jessie holding Chrissy was also seen with the background picture being a fanmade cover art to the original WOODY'S ROUNDUP.

"Whats that?" Buzz questioned, taking a closer look at the screen.

"I just updated my Facebook page." Jessie exclaimed happily as she dragged the mouse over to the info icon and clicked on it. "Look!"

**Basic info: ****Name: Jessie Lightyear**

**Age: Classified lol jk, Im 25 ;)**

**Spouse: Buzz Lightyear (since earlier this year)**

**Children: Chrissy Lightyear.**

**Siblings: Woodrow Pride.**

**Likes:Being random :)**

**Dislikes: Boredom! **

"Since when did you have a facebook?" Woody asked curiously.

"Since now." Jessie answered. "Look! I also have these little cat stickers and I can make them dance!"

The boys turned to each other, gave each other the same look they always did at times like this, then they turned and left, leaving Jessie to play with her new Facebook and cat stickers.


	9. The Nothing Fight

The secret to a healthy relationship was trust and understanding. Another secret would be a healthy amount of fights. One or two every so often being the minimum, or at least for some couples it would be. For Buzz and Jessie though, Nothing Fights did not count as a fight. So the more of those they had, the more they didn't count. That was until Woody started keeping count.

* * *

It was a relatively quiet day in Bonnie's bedroom. All of the toys had migrated downstairs to have a movie night. Well, all except for Buzz and Jessie, who had stayed behind to finish up a conversation they had been having all afternoon. As soon as the others left however, that fight began to escalate quite a bit.

"It. Is. stupid!" Buzz shot back, poking the woman's arm each time he spoke.

"No, it makes perfect sense!" Jessie spat back, poking him just as much.

"What!? A peanut makes more sense than it does!" Buzz shot back, flailing his arms around above his head.

"You're a peanut!" Jessie shouted back, attempting to make an insult.

At that moment, Woody, Dolly, and Chrissy entered the room and watch the feuding couple. Woody handed Chrissy to Dolly and rushed to break up the augment or at least find out what it was about. From what he heard, it was probably about Jessie's theory about a monkey moving a lawn again, or something like that. At most it was more than likely the monkey with a typewriter bit again. Which ever, he was going to find out soon enough.

"Guys stop yelling!" Woody called as he approached the couple.

The two stopped yelling instantly and turned to face Woody. Both looked fairly curious as to what the other had to say. Calmly, Woody folded his hands and looked between the two before speaking to them.

"There. Now can you two calmly tell me what all the yelling was about?" Woody asked in a calm tone.

"We were arguing about whether or not our argument was stupid." Both Buzz and Jessie answered in unison.

Woody smiled softly and dropped his hands. Oh, of course! He should have known by now that THAT was what they were yelling about. With a huff, he turned on his heels and went to leave the room.

"Very well, you may proceed then." He said in a calm tone as he took the two other toys and left the room.

"Thank you- Anyway." Jessie smiled until she turned back to the other toy and began to poke him again. "It makes sense!"

They would go back and forth like that for a little while longer, and then would eventually just forget what they were arguing about, make up, and then go back downstairs with the others. Yeah, that was how it usually went.


	10. Been there all along

**A/N: YAY! Over 100 reviews! So I am in this one :) **

* * *

Bonnie sat on the couch with Buzz, Jessie and Chrissy on her lap. Her babysitter, Lauren, was looking through a box of old video tapes that Bonnie's mom found a whole bow of while cleaning out the attic. They had just gotten done watching a rather silly film about mice and a lab called NIMH. If there wasn't the risk of the girls finding out they where alive, the toys would have laughed till they where blue in the face. Lauren's brown hair now had a thin layer of dust it but she ignored that. Her hand rested on a tape with a picture of a familiar looking spaceman on it. She slowly picked it up and blew the dust off of it. With a laugh she put it in the VCR and hit play.

"Which one is that?" Bonnie asked as Lauren sat back down on the couch.

"An old cartoon I used to watch as a kid called 'Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command." Lauren answered as she turned down the volume a bit, remembering the opening being a bit loud.

This interested the family, espcially Buzz, who didn't know he had his own cartoon. The first few episodes were very humorous and silly and it kept the girls eyes glued to the screen the entire time. After a while, there was one final episode left. This episode was entitled 'Been there all along' and it seemed to begin shortly after a short credit fade out. The girls didn't seem to notice the toys smiles grow as the show began. Bonnie tugged on Lauren's shirt and pointed to the screen as it started.

"Why is there a doctor there?" She asked curiously. "And who is that other red-headed girl? Not Mira, that one with the doctor."

"Because shes having a baby, I think." Lauren answered bluntly as she watched. "I don't remember this one though. I think it might be a directors cut episode or something like that."

"Oh, hey! She kinda looks like Jessie!." Bonnie smiled widely as she pointed again.

"I think it is actually." Lauren replied as she tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "I remember hearing once that they did a Star Command/ Roundup cross over."

"Do you know what the baby's name is?" Bonnie asked curiously while she watched.

"Christy I think. Or Chrissy." Lauren shrugged and shook her head. "I forget, but they made like three dolls of that character."

Just then, the episode ended with a clip of the space ship zooming off and then a brief commercial of the Star Command toys. Bonnie jumped up and down in excitement and suddenly grabbed her babysitter's hand and began to drag her across the room.

"I have a space ship just like that! Let me show you!" She said happily as she lead the girl up the stairs.

The toys sprang to life as soon as they were sure that the girls were not within hearing range. Jessie was the most exited of the group and was jumping up and down happily, barely able to contain her joy.

" I loved that! I hope they watch it again!" Jessie yelped happily suddenly.

Chrissy cooed happily in agreement. Buzz picked up his daughter and smiled. He loved the cartoon as well but didn't get a chance to say so because Lauren and Bonnie came back down stairs. Lauren popped the movie out and put it back in its case and then held it in her hands, close to her chest.

"If your mom says its OK, I can burn this onto a DVD so you can watch it in your room and it takes less time to rewind." Lauren offered with a smile.

"YAY!" Bonnie cheered picking up her toys "Then we could watch it all the time!"

'_Well you got your wish Jess.' _Buzz thought, knowing his wife, she wouldn't stop watching it until the play button blew up.

**A/N: IK this is random but I hope you enjoy it. Does anyone know what movie they where watching in the begining?**


	11. A Talk with the Author

**A/N: New policy for all of my stories. Three reviews = Update. And this drabble is more of a Jessie moment XD**

* * *

The computer pop and flickered to life as an all to familiar fanfiction screen popped up. Sitting down at the deck chair and pulling the computer into her lap, the author begins to flip through her stories and thinks of which ones she should update when she remembers the first story shes ever written for the fandom of Toy Story.

"I should really update this." She says to herself as she clicks on a Document and begins to type away the beginning of a chapter.

_'__Jessie sat at Bonnie's desk drawing something on a pad of sticky notes. Woody and Buzz hopped onto the table and Buzz tried to look over Jessie's shoulder. Jessie flipped her pen over and clicked it shut._

_"I'm drawing a cartoon." She said with a smile " I can make it move watch!"_

_Picking up the bottom half of the pad, Jessie let the pages slip though her fingers as two well drawn people appeared to be walking up to each other. The two smiled then lightly kissed each other. Just then a poorly drawn bomb popped out of no where and began flinging its arms around as if to be yelling. A small speech bubble popped up with **Nag, nag, yell, neg** written in it. Buzz snickered lightly when he saw the fuse on its head lit up and begin to get smaller and smaller until finally the bomb was replaced with a cloud that read **boom!** on it._

_The people pulled apart and turned to were the bomb had been (which was now a pile of ash with a cowbody hat drawn on it) and shrugged, then they simply walked away as if it had never happened. Buzz fell over laughing when Jessie stopped flipping the pages. Wo0dy on the other hand, just stood there._

_"Well I don't think it was very funny." He said while walking away. "The poor guy blew up."_

_Jessie and Buzz looked at each other and then burst into laughter.'_

She doesn't get much farther than this however, because at that moment her Skype begins to ring.

**CowGirlJ2 is calling.**

With a huff, the author hits **Answer with video** as the red headed doll pops up on screen. She is smiling widely and had that look that she always seemed to get whenever she wanted something. The author glared at her screen and folded her hands over her stomach as she waited for Jessie to speak.

"Howdy PD6! Oh, I like your hair cut!" Jessie begins with her signature, normal smile as she leans on her hands." Its so short now!"

"Hello Jessie, and its pixie cut style, thank you very much." Author responds as she leans back in her chair. "Long time no speak."

"Sure has! But you'll be happy to know that I am doing great and so is Buzz, and thats kinda the reason why I called just now." Jessie says as she leans forward a bit more until her nose almost touches her computer screen and her voice dropped a couple of octaves. "When were you thinking of updating our story?"

"Today actually. I am working on an update right now. And sorry for the wait, but classes just began again for this year and they blocked Fanfiction on the assigned laptops until now, and my mom's internet isn't working so I had to wait until I got to dad's house because it won't let me update on my phone."

"Yowza! You said a mouth full, but its more than alright!" Jessie frowns suddenly and sat back a little. "I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No, not at all." PD6 smiles and clicks open a new tab and begins to type away the rest of that chapter while still Skyping with Jessie. "I'm working on the story now."

"Oh! Well can I see what you have so far?" Jessie asks excitedly as Buzz comes on screen behind her.

"Wow... Her hair is- really short." He says, almost shocked when he sees PD again.

"Shut up! It was one bad hair cut! It'll grow out." PurpleDragon yelps, almost angrily.

"Heres hoping." Of course, hes joking but it still makes her angry.

"Keep talking like that and no update." the author threatens as she looms her finger over the backspace button.

"No! Its been months!" Jessie complains as she leans even closer to the screen and places her hands on the screen.

"OK, OK, fine. Why don't you two read some of my other stories until I am done OK?" Author suggests as she attempted to start writing again.

"Sure thing PD6! Oooh! Heres one for Rise Of The Guardians!" Jessie exclaims as she opens a new tab on her own screen and then closes the Skype call just as Author finishes the update.


	12. Double trouble part 1

It was Fridays like today that Bonnie's mother felt her daughter had behaved well enough during the week to deserve another toy. This one was part of a series of dolls called 'Around the World Dolls'. Needless to say, the little girl was very exited for her new doll.

"She's so pretty!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement as she set the doll down and tightly embraced her mother.

After she let go, she grabbed the toy then bolted up the stairs and tossed it onto her bed. Bonnie glanced at the clock and realized she didn't have time to play with her new doll before school and rushed back downstairs. When they were sure she had gone, the toys gathered slowly around the bed. They could only see the top part of a green box decorated with shamrocks.

They then could only seem surprised when the box suddenly burst open and a streak of red and green emerged as quick as lightning. The toys jumped back, starteled. By now a female doll stood up on the bed, smiling down at everyone present before her. The doll was designed to look like a teenager and she had long, free flying red hair, green emerald eyes, and many freckles dotted her small nose. The outfit she wore consisted of a dark green jumper, with a ruffled white blouse and several light green shamrocks decorated the skirt. Her shoes were simple black painted flats.

"Hi! Names Colleen O'Malley." The doll stated enthusiatically, her Irish accent ringing out like an echoing chain bell. "Or just Colleen for short."

She suddenly leapt to the floor, landing inches away from Woody and perfectly on her feet. She stuck her hand out to the male and waited.

"Hi Colleen, I'm Woody." Woody said leaning back slightly and extending his own hand, his brief state of shock wearing down a little bit. Just a little bit.

Colleen shook his hand wildly, causing him to be tossed around a bit, not that the girl really seemed to notice because a second later she let go.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted in excitement. "Cool name by the way."

Before Woody could say another word Colleen had already run off to Buzz and Jessie but tripped half way through her journey and knocked them both over. After recovering from their fall, they all exchanged quick glances before Colleen was back on her feet.

"Well sorry bout that, I guess I'm just a bit excited being here!" Colleen said, helping the two up and still bouncing on her heels in excitement.

"Its OK, I'm used to being knocked over." Buzz said shooting Jessie a glare, who in turn rolled her eyes and smiled widely.

Colleen laughed softly and cocked her head to one side to get a better look at the two. Then she decided to introduce herself.

"Well, I'm Colleen by the way." She said pointing her thumbs at her chest, then she pointed to Buzz "And you're Buzz Lightyear."

"Thats right, how did you know?" Buzz asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"They make Colleen O'Malley toys in the same factory as Buzz Lightyear toys." She answered, smiling widely and stamping her hands on her hips.

Before Buzz could say onther word Colleen had turned to Jessie and shook her hand fast, causing the rag doll to shake in the same fashion her male counterpart had done earlier.

"Hello! Nice to meet ya!" Jessie said sharing Colleen's wide smile. "I'm Jessie."

"Jessie? Thats a pretty name!" Colleen said with another laugh laughing her tone. "I knew a Jessie once. She was the American 'Round the World' Doll."

Woody walked over to them and put a hand on Colleen's shoulder before she could say anything else, there by stopping her bouncing in the process.

"What I was going to say before you ran off was, Doll and I would like to show you around the house if thats OK with you." Woody said with a warm smile.

Colleen turned to face him and then thought over his offer. She then began to nod her head before she answered verbally.

"Thats OK with me." She answered, making her arm into a link. "Lead the way."

Woody took her arm and led her to where Dolly was waiting for them. Buzz then walked over to Jessie.

"Theres something familiar about Colleen, I just can't think of what that may be." He said to her.

Jessie looked at him, and then at the doll that was about to leave the room, then back at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." Jessie said, giggling and walking away.

* * *

After a very breif tour of the house, Colleen, Dolly ,and Woody returned to the bedroom. Dolly held her hand in the air and ushered for everyone to come over.

"So Colleen, why don't you tell everyone about yourself?" Dolly said turning her to face the crowd of toys.

"OK, so. My name is Colleen O'Malley, I'm less then seven months old, though I was created to look 15. I love reading, drawing, poetry and singing! Want to hear me sing?" Colleen asked very quickly, to which everyone responded with a nod.

"Ok, Um, hears one I know, Its kinda weird but I like it." She said as she took a deep breath and put a hand over her stomach.

_"This is an old and funny poem, I accidentally overheard. It keeps the little children playing and bigger children spread the word. My memory is bad, So I always tend to forget how it goes but-_ _Life is my creation Is my best friend, Imagination Is my defense, and I'll keep walking When skies are grey. Whatever happens was meant that way__!" _Colleen sang like a pro (other than the high notes), showing true happiness in her voice as she sang each line before coming to an abrupt end.

"I forget the rest of it though." She concluded, taking in yet another deep breath.

Everyone clapped and cheered when she finished, for about ten seconds or so before quietly down again so Woody could speak.

"Well, it seems as though we have another musical expert in our group." Woody said as he laughed and began patting her back.

"Another?" Colleen asked sounding amazed and again, exited.

"Yes, theres Weezy, Mr. PricklePants, and Jessie." Woody said gesturing to each person as he said their names.

Colleen ran over to the three and pulled all three of them into a tight group hug.

"You guys are my new best friends then!" She said, sounding overjoyed. "We totally have to do a group song sometime!"

Before anyone could say anything else, she released them and looked up at the clock on Bonnie's bedside table.

"Oh gosh, but not today." She said grabbing at a lock of her hair. "Its bedtime now."

"But its only 8:30." Woody said scratching his head.

"I always go to bed at this time." Colleen answered jumping into her box and closing the lid. "And I'm pretty sure most little kids do also."

At that moment the front door to Bonnie's house opened and all the toys rushed back to their places.

"But maybe tomorrow." They heard her whisper before the room went quiet.


	13. Return part 1

"Bonnie time to go." Bonnie's mother called up to her, checking her watch for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

"OK mom!" Bonnie called back as she searched for her bag.

She found and grabbed her bag and after looking over all her toys, she grabbed Buzz, Jessie and Chrissy and put them in her bag. After this, It was a short drive from her house to Sunny Side. Her bag was then carefully placed in her locker and the day dragged on slowly. Not very exiting for either the human or the toys.

The only time the Toys left her bag was during show-and-tell and after that, the day dragged again. Bonnie grew so impatient that the second the bell rang she jumped from her desk and ran out the door, forgetting her bag was still in her locker. Buzz unzipped the bag and unlocked the locker. Jessie came out carrying Chrissy after him. Her heart was beating quickly as the horrid memories flooded her mind. They walked slowly into the Caterpillar room. Luckily, Barbie and Ken greeted them with friendly smiles and this seemed to settle the red-head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Barbie asked with her bright smile never faltering.

"Bonnie left her bag here". Jessie answered her with a slow growing smile.

Chrissy stirred angrily in her mothers arms and Barbie and Ken's faces lit up at the sight of her.

"Oh, you two have a child?" Ken asked happily.

They nodded in response and proceeded to retell the story of how they found the little doll behind Bonnie's dresser.

"She looks just like you two". Barbie squealed as she bopped the little girl on the nose.

A moment later the sound of a box that was sitting on the table being pushed over was heard. A pink teddy bear that smelled faintly of strawberries emerged and instantly Jessie was growling slightly and Buzz put and protective arm over her.

"What are you doing here!" Barbie barked in both surprise and anger.

"I fell off of that young mans truck". The bear answered simply.

"So you came back here, did falling off that truck scramble your brain or something?" Jessie hissed in anger as she stepped back.

"Now Jessie i know your must still be mad at me but-". He was cut off suddenly

"You're darn right I am" Jessie yelled suddenly.

All the toys gave Lotso dirty looks but Ken was quick to act.

"Come on guys everyone deserves a second chance, even Lotso". Ken offered, trying to loosen some of the tension in the air.

"Thats a very cute baby". Lotso said giving Jessie a warm smile.

"Thank you" Jessie muttered in response, still unsure.

Lotso then gently took Chrissy in his own arms, Jessie stood there with a forced smile

_' If you hurt my baby so help me god'_ Jessie thought but then watched the Bear in surprise.

Chrissy fell asleep almost instantly and Lotso gave her back to her mother.

"You see guys, everyone can change". Ken smiled widely at the gang.

Some of the toys in the room cheered happily. All them except Buzz, who instead gave Lotso a death glare. There was no way he would fall for that.

Soon It began to grow dark so everyone went to bed. Lotso slept on a mat not to far away from where the Lightyears were. Buzz sat up a bit and stared at him. Placing a protective arm over both Jessie and Chrissy he finally went to sleep.

* * *

When Buzz awoke Jessie and Chrissy were still asleep. It was twilight outside, so most of the toys were still asleep. Buzz looked around and noticed Lotso wasn't there and that the door was now wide open. This irked him a bit. Taking one last look at his family, he got up and walked into the hallway. This was all to familiar. Buzz walked slowly down the hall till he saw the pink freak turn the corner. Making sure to make as littler noise as possible he ran after him. In the room were the security cameras could be monitored, Lotso and Ken stood there watching the toys. After a long period of silence they spoke.

" Ha,I can't believe they fell for that." Ken laughed evilly.

"That was some pretty good acting my boy." Lotso mused. "Its only a matter of time till Sunny Side is my again.

Buzz gasped quietly. He turned to head back when a loud screech caused Lotso and Ken to turn around suddenly. With in seconds Buzz found himself on his stomach moments away from being turned in that 'Astro nut' yet again. He closed his eyes and remembered Jessie and Chrissy in there sleeping forms.

The rest of the toys got up, Jessie was nervous when she saw that Buzz,Lotso and Ken weren't there. The three boys entered moments later. Jessie recognized the look buzz had on his face and her soul shattered.


	14. Jessie

**A/N: About a year or two later and I'm finally re-booting this story. I've been doing that a lot lately. **

**Rating: K+ ****Main POV: Jessie's ****Words: 500+**

**One-shot**

* * *

Jessie sat in the dark box; the same one that had tormented her for so many years already. It horrified her because during this deafening silence, she had time to think, and had time to remember. She had lost so much in the past few years, her owner, the life she knew, and her happiness for that matter. For the little doll whose home was once a thrift shop, those things were what made up her life, her very existence, but without them... Well, she didn't know what to do without them. She was so reliant on them, that even in her dreams, she would dream of the day Emily had gotten her, and sometimes, she would stay in a dream so long that she was able to dream her life all over again. Every hug, sleepover, tear, secret, confession, stage, every thing that had happened to Emily that she just so happened to share.

Suddenly, the packing peanuts around her jolted awake as her good friend Bulls-Eye moved in his sleep. He would never know this, but it always woke her up from her dream and would plunge her back into a cruel reality. The warmth of the dream sun and Emily's embrace would vanish, not slowly fade as it had first been, but would vanish away from her all together and left behind an empty feeling. She never let Bulls-Eye know what it did to her. She always cried in silence so he could not hear her. She didn't want him to worry about her. She would be fine eventually, because she knew that hopefully, they wouldn't be in that box forever.

She sighed heavily, not trying to mask her noises this time when she remembered she had heard that if they were a complete set the would leave storage and go to a museum in Japan. She had such high hopes of finally seeing the light of day again. She let her hopes get so high, the day she had heard this news all of 7 years ago, but they were all crushed with each passing year. Every year when she heard the final chimes of midnight on the TV each New Year, those hopes were dimmed. Every midnight, She wished to be free again. That they would finally become a complete set and she could leave that horrible storage box. Even if it was just in a clear glass case. To her, even if she got to see the sun again, or at least see a child's face again. As long as she could see anything but darkness again, then to her that was freedom.

The door of the apartment opened then it closed. It was Al again, whose steps sounded lighter today. He was humming a tune, a tune that sounded like that of the television series Jessie's character had originated from. She only heard him hum this tune one other time, and that was wen he had found Bulls-Eye. A member of a complete set...

In her surprise, she did not hear Al leaving the room, or see Bulls-Eye jump out of the box or the sunlight that flooded in. She was numb to the change that went on while in the box, so she did not get her hopes up. It wasn't she finally heard a startled yelp that came around and saw the sun, and felt the cold air on her face. She heard a voice yelling in the distance. A voice that she recognized from the old episodes of that God forsaken cartoon. Finally, after all of those years of waiting-

Her hopes rose.


End file.
